Too Much For Me
by jap0911
Summary: Sequel of Behind the Hatred. If you've read it and you hate it , then leave this alone. [Albelx Nel] [COMPLETE]


**Too Much For Me**

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean: Till the End of Time

Sequel of **Behind the Hatred**.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nel was sitting on her bed, she looks confused. Her mind was scrambled by someone dear to her. Someone important to her. Someone which means the world to her.

Albel Nox.

She sighed every minute, biting her lips every 5 minutes and closed her eyes every 10 minutes. The Crimson Blade lied down on the bed, looking at the ceiling. So white, with beautiful rune carvings on it. She smiled once, then back to her current state.

Nel remembered what happened this morning between her and Albel. Something which confused her until now.

FLASHBACK

"You know, Albel, I noticed this lately," Nel murmured, sitting beside Albel. The Wicked just looked at her curiously.

"What is it?"

"You… You never ever kiss me!"  
Albel felt like there's a thunder zapping his head.

"Uh… So?"

"So? Oh, Albel, every couple had been kissing all the time! But you… You never ever hug me! All you ever did was only holding my hands!"

"What's wrong with that?" he started to feel tired. Her words are true, but what he can do? He is too shy to do such 'normal' things like that. Because he is timid. Yeah, he is. He may look ignorance and stubborn and rude and blah blah blah, but he's totally timid.

"Why? Why, Albel, tell me."

"…Because I can't," then he just stood up and walked away, leaving Nel in questions.

END FLASHBACK

Nel doesn't know what she is feeling now. Angry? No. Sad? Nah. Happy? No way. Then what?

"I'd better ask someone more experienced in these kind of cases," she said to herself and walking to Mirage's room.

"Are you there, Mirage?" Nel knocked the door. No responds. _Maybe she is busy, _Nel sighed, _but wait…_ She heard some weird sounds. She opened the door, realized that it's rude but she forgot it right after she saw what happened inside the room.

Mirage was messing her own room with books and papers.

"What's the matter?" Nel surprised. She never saw Mirage in such a mess. She's always cool, calm, pretty, tidy, smart, and determined. The blond one looks shy, she stood up and walking to Nel.

"Sorry, I was searching for Cliff's very first love letter to me. I couldn't found it anywhere…" Mirage sighed. Nel noticed a piece of paper on the desk, the only spot Mirage seems didn't check out.

"Is it that paper?" she asked, pointing at the desk. Mirage turned to the direction Nel pointing at and ran to it quickly.

"Yes, this is it! Thank you, Nel. Anyway, what brings you here?"  
"You see…" so Nel told Mirage her problem.

"Ah, no need to worry. That's very Albel. I'm sure he'll hug you one day, and then kiss you."

"…I wonder when."

"Just be yourself and wait until the time, okay? Besides, I ever feel the same way before…"  
"I doubt about it, Cliff seems pretty easy to kiss you."  
"He's not that easy, with his eyes moving everywhere to search for hot chicks even if we were on date."

"I see. Thank you, Mirage. I shall go back and apologize to Albel now, for asking such weird things."

Nel walked out of the room as she saw Albel walked to her room. _Maybe he's searching for me?_ She wondered, then walked to that guy.

"Um, Nel, sorry about before…"

"No, it's me who need to apologize."

"You see… I'm not a very that kind of guy. So…"

"I understand. I'm the stupid one."

"Nah, you're wrong. I must tell you why I never kiss you. I felt that you're too much for me. Even holding your hands is though for me… You're too perfect, Nel. Too much for Albel the Wicked," as he said the words, Nel's heart became lighter.

_He's thinking of me…_

"So I can't kiss you. I can't because you've given me too much things."

"You're stupid, aren't you?"  
"WHAT?"

Nel giggled, she always love his reactions. "I'm not too much for you, Albel. We're the same. I'm not perfect, and you just the same."

Albel blushed. "…You know what, Nel? Maybe I can't kiss you or hug you, but is holding hands not enough for you?"

"It's enough now. But one day, you should give me more," Nel smiled and hold Albel's hands.

Albel replied her smile. _You're still too much for me even if you said you're not_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…I don't think this is a very good story. I wrote this when I'm not in a very good mood in writing, but I need to write so I wrote this.

Reviews, please?


End file.
